Little Problem
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: SasuIno Oneshot / Semi-canon / Rumah tangga Sasuke dan Ino dilanda sedikit percekcokan. apa itu? / For SasuIno 1st GWE / Read and Review, wajib!


Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon, OOC

**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Naruto Fanfic**

**Dedicated for SasuIno 1st GWE  
**

**Theme : Family  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Little Problem**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**( Third Person's POV)**

Mata _aquamarine_ itu terbuka secara perlahan. Menampakkan warna biru laut yang mempesona setiap orang yang melihatnya—bahkan sampai pria muda yang tengah memeluknya ini.

Menggeliat pelan, ia baru tersadar bahwa ia tengah berada dalam posisi yang ehem—tidak patut ditonton oleh anak-anak mereka. _Well_, hanya berpelukan saja, sebenarnya. Tapi—yah, _Author_ pun _speechless_ ketika ingin mendeskripsikan, jadi lebih baik tidak usah saja.(?)

"Sasuke_-kun_ ... bangun," ucap Ino menepuk-nepuk pipi putih suaminya. Ia tidak akan bisa melaksanakan aktifitas paginya jika ia tidak terlepas dari cengkraman suaminya. Oh, _Kami-sama_, pelukan Sasuke kuat sekali—bahkan ketika ia tidur.

Beberapa saat Ino menepukkan pipi suaminya itu, akhirnya membuahkan hasil juga. Warna _onyx_ yang memancar dari matanya pelan, membuka hari yang baru. Mata _onyx_ yang dulu—5 tahun lalu itu sempat membuat gempar desanya sendiri.

Mereka bertemu pandang. _Aquamarine_ dan _onyx_ yang seakan-akan melebur menjadi satu ketika aktifitas itu dilanjutkan. Dengan senyuman lembut, Ino membuka pagi hari Sasuke dengan suatu kecupan ringan di bibir tipisnya.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Ino setelah ia mengecup Sasuke pelan.

"Hn, _Ohayou_, Ino," balas Sasuke—tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya.

Ino sedikit menggeliat. "Ng, Sasuke_-kun_, bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

"Ah, maaf."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak—kaget, lalu kemudian ia segera melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa ia memeluk erat seperti itu. Apakah mungkin Sasuke mempunyai kekuatan rahasia!? (?)

"Aku pakai kamar mandi ini, kau yang di luar ya," ucap pria muda itu bangkit dari ranjangnya. Setelah ia mengambil celananya dan memakainya, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan masuk di dalamnya.

Ino—yang masih terselubungi oleh balutan-balutan selimut tebal itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian sedikit menguap, dan meregangkan semua tubuhnya—memulai pagi ini dengan sedikit olahraga.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke—yang sudah pasti selesai mandi duluan daripada istrinya, keluar dari kamar mereka. Istrinya pasti sibuk dengan luluran—hei, ayolah ini masih pagi, tapi yang namanya wanita.

Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah merawat tubuhnya sedemikian rupa—hanya yang wajar saja, tapi buktinya ia tetap putih dan cucok(?). Jadi, sebenarnya apa manfaat dari memakai kosmetik yang berlebihan supaya untuk merawat tubuhnya?

Dan seketika, kakinya terasa tegang ketika melihat ruangan itu.

"_Ohayou_, _Otou-chan_. Aku yang membuat sarapan lho," ucap seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahunan itu dengan cengiran yang lebar.

"A-aku juga, lho," sahut anak perempuan yang usianya terpaut setahun dengan anak yang tadi.

"Sasuno ..." mata _onyx_ Sasuke menggelap. Sang anak—Sasuno dan Yasane seperti tidak mengerti dengan tanda-tanda bumi mengamuk(?). Yah, mereka masih anak kecil, hidup saja mereka belum genap sepuluh tahun.

Sasuno dan Yasane masih saja memasang cengiran lucu mereka sebelum—

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?"

—sang ayah membentaknya.

_BRAK_

"KALIAN KIRA INI HEBAT?!"

Dua anak itu—terutama Sasuno, sang objek penderita(?) mengginggil ketakutan. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang marahnya tingkat nasional(?) seperti ini. Yah, umur dia baru lima tahun.

"_O-otou-chan_ ..." ucap Sasuno tersendat-sendat.

Ino pun datang dengan terburu-buru—lihatlah, bahkan tiga kancing atas kaosnya pun tidak belum terpasang. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu—"

Ino pun tidak bisa untuk tidak menganga lebar—ketika melihat pemandangan dapurnya seperti ini.

Ini akan menjadi hiperbolis jika _Author_ mengatakan bahwa dapur milik Sasuke dan Ino itu bak neraka tingkat internasional. Tapi, kau tahu. Coretan saus berbeda jenis dan _merk_ tercampur dan terlukis dengan abstrak di dinding maupun di lantai. Botol minyak yang terguling jatuh melumuri permukaan lantai yang putih.

Tidak sampai di situ, panci dan wajan yang tidak seharusnya dipakai ikut dalam sesi penghancuran dapur ala anak-anak itu. Bahan-bahan masakan yang sebelumnya tersimpan rapi di kulkas, sekarang mencuat keluar dan bahkan banyak yang terlempar di sudut-sudut yang tidak terduga.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Ino yang masih _shock_—keadaan ini bahkan tidak bisa diutarakan di dalam tulisan secara jelas dan memenuhi EYD(?).

"Oh, lihatlah anak kita," ucap Sasuke sedikit frustasi dengan tingkah laku anak-anaknya—ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan kasar.

Ino berjalan mendekat pada Sasuno dan Yasane yang sesenggukan. "Apa yang ingin kau perbuat untuk kami?"

"Ka-kami hanya ... ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk _Otou-chan_ dan juga _Kaa-chan_," ucap Sasuno sambil mengelap ingusnya yang tidak mau berhenti keluar, padahal sinyal di otak sudah memerintahkannya untuk berhenti karena itu membuatnya sangat tidak _gentle_(?). Oke, lupakan kalimat terakhir tadi.

"Kalian belum mampu untuk melakukannya. _Kaa-chan_ pasti akan mengajari kalian," ucap Ino mengelus-elus kedua rambut _raven_ dan _blondie_ itu—_raven_ untuk Yasane dan _blondie_ untuk Sasuno.

"A-apa kami akan dihukum?" tanya Yasane dengan _puppyeyes_ andalannya.

Ino hanya tersenyum lembut. "Tidak. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya."

Sasuke terlihat mendecih. "Manjakan saja mereka terus. Sampai mereka tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat bergantung pada orang tua."

Ino yang mendengar itu, segera bangkit berdiri dan mendekati suaminya. Mata _aquamarine_-nya terlihat tidak suka dengan komentar yang barusan Sasuke lontarkan itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita memang tidak boleh terlalu kasar pada anak kecil?" tanya Ino—berusaha sabar.

"Terlalu kasar? Itu tadi biasa. Kau yang terlalu memanjakan mereka."

"Kau yang terlalu kasar. Aku tidak memanjakan mereka."

"Caramu mendidik mereka salah. Jangan manjakan mereka—terutama Sasuno, apa dia mau jadi banci?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak merasa bahwa aku memanjakan mereka! Kau saja yang mengasari mereka, Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Jika kau tidak merasa, maka sekarang merasalah. Bahwa kau terlalu memanjakan mereka."

"Oh, _Kami-sama_—Sasuke_-kun_! Aku tidak memanjakan mereka! Kau yang terlalu kasar pada mereka! Ini memang wajar karena mereka ingin tahu segalanya," ucap Ino yang mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Aku tidak pernah terlalu kasar dengan mereka. Aku bersikap sewajarnya, dan melihat ini semua bukankah itu membuatmu marah pada mereka? Apa itu salah?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Sasuke_-ku—"_

"Aku pergi misi," potong Sasuke dengan cepat. Ia sudah muak dengan perdebatan ini.

Ino hanya memandang punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. Sempat terbesit dalam hati untuk membawakannya bekal, tapi ... situasinya tidak mendukung. Emosinya juga masih belum turun—egonya masih terlalu kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Sasuke! Aku sudah menunggumu."

"Maaf sudah membuat Hokage_-sama_ menunggu," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku saja, tapi mereka semua," ucap Naruto menunjuk ke arah samping Sasuke.

Beberapa orang yang terlihat sedikit kesal karena keterlambatan pemuda—maksudku, pria _raven_ tersebut.

"Kau lambat, Sasuke!" ucap Kiba kesal.

"Apakah ini efek dari mempunyai sebuah keluarga?" tanya Sai—entah pada siapa.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlambat seperti ini? Aku kira kau tipe orang yang perfeksionis," ucap Neji.

"Di mana semangat masa mudamu, Sasuke!" ucap Lee dengan semangat yang—masih saja tetap berkobar hingga terbakar.

Sasuke hanya sedikit _sweatdrop_. "Maaf," ucapnya datar.

Kiba dan Neji yang masih terlihat kesal, sementara Sai dan Lee bermuka biasa saja—atau mereka memang tidak mempunyai muka(?).

"_Yosh_. Yang penting semuanya sudah berkumpul. Sekarang akan aku jelaskan mengapa aku memanggil kelima _jounin _seperti kalian untuk menuntaskan misi ini."

Mereka berlima mendengarkan masalah dengan serius dan teliti sebelum suara—

_KRUYUK_

—perut seseorang terdengar sangat keras.

Beberapa saat terjadi keheningan. Naruto—sang Hokage yang akan memberi titah untuk melaksanakan misi jadi berhenti sementara.

Sontak semua orang yang berada di ruangan Hokage itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara—perut Sasuke.

Sesaat setelah kaget dan menahan malu, Sasuke kembali pada wajah datarnya. "Ada apa? Lanjutkan saja."

"Kau belum sarapan?" tanya Sai—tetap dengan senyum palsunya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Dan itu membuat semua temannya _jawsdrop_ selebar-lebarnya.

"Bu-bukankah Ino_-san_ membuatkanmu sarapan? Seperti drama-drama di TV?" tanya Lee dengan lebay.

"Aku pikir seorang istri akan melakukan tanggung jawabnya di pagi hari," ucap Neji berpikir dengan dengan serius.

"Apa yang dilakukan Ino? Hinata saja sempat membuatkan sarapan untukku," tanya Kiba penasaran.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Tidak, hanya saja tadi ada masalah kecil jadi aku pergi tanpa sarapan," ucap Sasuke sekenanya.

"Masalah apa? Ini pasti keren!" ucap Lee kembali.

"Tidak penting membicarakan hal pribadi," tolak Sasuke dengan datar.

"Ah, kau tetap saja menutup diri. Ayolah—kami semua juga sudah berstatus suami," ucap Kiba menoel-noel lengan Sasuke dengan jahil. Sasuke hanya mendecih sebagai jawaban—patutkah itu dianggap sebagai jawaban?

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang misinya," ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak akan melanjutkan penjelasan misi jika kau tidak menceritakan masalah kecilmu itu, Sasuke," ucap Naruto—sedikit jahil juga, rupanya.

Sasuke terlihat jengah dengan perlakuan teman-temannya—yang memaafkannya kembali lima tahun lalu itu. Oke—mereka semua memang telah menjadi ayah dari keluarga mereka masing-masing, tapi apakah sesama ayah harus saling err curhat? Apakah ada sebutan ayah-ayah PKK(?)?

Dan melihat Naruto—pemimpin desa yang kadang bisa kelewatan jahilnya ini sepertinya menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya. Mana ada pemimpin yang memaksa anak buahnya untuk curhat padanya dengan cara seperti ini?

"Kami siap mendengarkan curahan hatimu," ucap Sai dengan senyum tulus—dan sedikit bumbu palsu tercampur di dalamnya.

Sasuke—yang dari awal memang sudah frustasi, menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan kesal. "Baik, baik!"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Sasuke. Yang benar saja, baru beberapa jam keluar dari rumah dan sudah kembali lagi?

Ino yang mendengar suara pintu dibuka, segera turun dari lantai dua dan menghampiri siapa yang datang. _Oalah_(?), ternyata suaminya sendiri.

Sejenak Ino berpikir. Bukankah suaminya ini melaksanakan misi? Kenapa baru beberapa jam ia sudah kembali ke rumah? Kenapa mukanya kusut sekali—seperti baju yang belum disetrika, kau tahu? Dan menjadikannya seperti kerutan _unyu_ Itachi(?).

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Ino pun mendekat pada Sasuke..

"Kenapa kau pulang lagi?" tanya Ino—masih dengan nada yang sarat dengan emosi. Bahkan _gesture_-nya pun menunjukkan bahwa ia masih marah dengan Sasuke—terlihat dari pinggangnya yang berkacak(?) ehm maksudnya berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar—yang mengakibatkan suasana menjadi hening sejenak, menunggu pesan-pesan yang berikut ini(?).

Dengan satu gerakan, Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil tapi tengil(?) tersebut. Dipeluknya pelan dan lembut, tangannya ia tenggerkan di kepala pirang istrinya.

Bak tersetrum, Ino kaget bukan kepalang. Mereka sedang—_Well_, masih dalam perselisihan antar individu. Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan jika suamimu yang notabene dingin, apalagi sedang dilanda masalah, memelukmu dengan erat—seperti yang terjadi di pagi hari tadi?

"Sa-sasuke_-ku—_"

"_Gomen_."

Mata _aquamarine_ itu melebar, lagi.

"Aku memang terlalu kasar pada anak-anak."

Dua kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut tipis Sasuke itu sudah cukup untuk membuat air mata Ino mengalir—terharu. Ino makin mempererat pelukannya pada suaminya. Biarlah, jika mereka kehabisan napas karena terlalu berpelukan itu resiko mereka. Lagi pula cukup keren juga jika ada berita mati karena berpelukan(?)—oke, _Author_ mulai mendefinisikan hal _absurd_ kembali.

"Aku juga, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku rasa aku terlalu memanjakan mereka."

Sasuke tersenyum—bukan senyum tipis, dan bukan senyuman ketika ia menghadapi musuh. Senyuman asli yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Padahal jika ia perlihatkan, mungkin para gadis sudah berjejer layaknya pindang di lautan(?).

Lama mereka berpelukan, akhirnya mereka melepas pelukannya. Tapi sayang, Sasuke sudah dalam mode _pokerface_-nya. Sedangkan Ino masih dalam tangis harunya.

Berpikir sebentar, Ino mulai penasaran kembali. "Bukankah kau ada misi? Kenapa kembali cepat sekali?" tanya Ino mengernyitkan kedua dahinya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia seketika teringat ehem—arisan ayah-ayah PKK yang membahas tentang masalah kecilnya tadi.

_Apakah dia akan tertawa jika aku mengatakan bahwa misinya tidak akan berjalan kalau aku tidak minta maaf padanya?_ ucap Sasuke sedikit _sweatdrop_ dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

Bagaimana, minna?

Apakah terasa rasa kekeluargaannya? Sepertinya tidak ya =v=)a

Yosh!

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
